Traidor
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Eu gostaria de poder fechar meus olhos e quando os abrisse tudo seria como antigamente. Sasuke's Pov


**Traidor**

_Por Jane Nylleve_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

-

**Sasuke Povs**

**-**

**-**

_"Ainda que a traição agrade, o traidor é sempre odiado."_

-

-

-

Já fazia um tempo que eu havia voltado para o país do Fogo, para minha antiga vila Konohagakure, e desde então não parava de chover.

Talvez não fosse pela grande consideração que tenho por Naruto eu nem teria voltado. Mesmo eu traindo a todos que sempre estiveram ao meu lado, ele nunca desistiu de mim.

Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e eu havia conseguido cumprir meu único objetivo, e era apenas isso, eu não sabia o que fazer depois.

Passo noites em claro, visualizando a idealização de um próximo objetivo, porem tenho tantos que chego a ficar sem algum. É tão cansativo ter tantas opções mais no final não ter uma escolha... Apenas responsabilidade para não errar novamente, penso.

_Errar novamente..._

Eu podia ter amado, enquanto estava ocupado treinando, eu podia ter me aberto, quando estava pensando em Itachi, eu podia ter sido mais sociável, enquanto tentava ser forte o suficiente para não derramar lagrimas pelo meu irmão... tantas coisas que podiam ser feitas, mas não foram pelo fato de tanto ódio...

_Tanto ódio, que no final não valeu nada... _

Às vezes penso que não há tanta necessidade pensar em metas ou objetivos, mas para um Uchiha isso não existe. Somos destinados a sermos sempre os melhores... mesmo que tenhamos que nos fechar envolta das mais frias crateras de gelos.

Como pode um sobrenome fazer isso conosco? Talvez Itachi estivesse vivo se não tivéssemos nascido nesse clã, talvez eu não tivesse me tornado o que sou se não tivesse nascido nesse clã, eu poderia ser tantas coisas, mas este clã me impossibilitou. Uma pessoa amargurada e fria era essa a personalidade de um integrante de um clã como o meu? Sinto muito, mas apenas tenho a dizer é que nascer no clã Uchiha é uma tremenda desgraça.

Se gosto do meu clã? Não é questão de gostar e sim honrar... Assim como Uchiha Madara e Itachi o honraram de suas formas, eu honrarei da minha... E nada se metera em meu caminho...

Às vezes penso que não fora tão ruim eu ter fugido para me aliar ao inimigo. No tempo em que estive com Orochimaru eu cresci não só como ninja, mas também como pessoa. Eu nunca soube o porquê, mas lembro do dia em que vi Naruto e Sakura depois de tanto tempo, senti um aperto no coração mesclado com uma pontada de felicidade. Felicidade por saber que depois de tanto tempo eles não havia desistido de mim e um aperto no coração, por saber que tanto tempo sem vê-los, ambos ainda tinham o significado de pessoas importantes em meu peito.

Amizade... A amizade deles é o único que me resta. Não sei o que seria de mim sem ela neste momento, só sei que sem ela minha vida seria...

_Uma vida inútil... _

Nos tempos em que estive com o ex-Sannin Lendário, me faziam falta os atrasos do meu antigo sensei, as piadas fora de hora do ninja imperativo e ate mesmo uma voz melodiosa dizendo que me amava da ninja de cabelos róseos. Hoje nada é do mesmo jeito... Hoje, eu presencio um ninja mostrando que tem valor o suficiente e que um dia chegaria ao posto de Hokage e uma ninja tendo grande destaque na área de medicina, mostrando que tem capacidade para ser a melhor ninja-médica de toda vila.

Você não sabe como é de grande desapontamento saber que fez tudo para fazer o certo e te julgarem como se fizesse tudo errado... Para muitos nesta vila sou apenas o traidor Uchiha, nada mais nada menos.

Fui julgado dos mais horríveis nomes nesta vila desde um mero traidor que se aliou ao inimigo para conseguir poder ao mais nojento dos assassinos e ladrões... Um vilão perfeito.

Penso que talvez a melhor escolha fosse fugir novamente, tentar recomeçar minha vida de um ponto em que jamais parei, mas como eu disse tenho uma consideração muito grande por Naruto e não seria capaz de fazer tudo de novo.

Depois de tudo que eu vivencie ao longo da minha vida posso dizer que estou preparado para tudo, menos para a derrota, me mate, mas não me derrote...

Estou de volta não só para provar a mim mesmo, mas sim a todos, que acima de tudo tenho valor. Esmagarei corações, valores, princípios e vidas se for preciso, mas eu provarei que tenho orgulho e valor o suficiente para fazê-lo e para ter o respeito que tanto mereço.

Eu gostaria de fechar meus olhos e quando os abrisse tudo seria como antigamente... eu esperaria Itachi na porta e minha mãe me chamaria para dentro... eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido...

Mas isso é apenas um sonho louco e insano que sempre projeto em minha mente...

Atitudes foram feitas, e nelas não tem volta... é apenas isso.

Fechar os olhos e nunca mais abrir era apenas o que eu queria...

* * *

**N/A: **_Adorei escrever esse fic. A inspiração veio enquanto eu lia 'Os sofrimentos do Jovem Werther', a fic e o livro não tem nada a ver, mas mesmo assim ela veio e eu gostei (: E então reviews? ;D_

**-**

**-**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Ate à próxima, Nylleve!**


End file.
